Freaky Sorcery
by FoxFlyer
Summary: Zexion knew that you shouldn't accept candy from strangers, but how bad could she be? Plus, the lolly tasted like vanilla and ice cream, sun and play. Like Demyx, if that made any sense. Pic from JereduLevenin at Deviantart.
1. Purple Lolly

Hello Everybody! Foxflyer here with a story for you!

Vixie: The first in a long time. *Waves* I'm in it!

Yeah well, it's been a while. I've had this one for a bit, but I've not uploaded it until now. ^^

Vixie: If you can get the entire story up, then it will be a good thing for everyone.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Purple Lolly~<p>

Shopping with the Organization was a drag. Zexion pulled out his grocery list and stared at his neat handwriting; glad he had ditched the group and struck out on his own. His list was very short, and he had already loaded everything into a cart. Now; what could he do to burn some time? He was sure he had at least an hour to kill before the rest of the group would be finished with their shopping.

Absently, he wandered the aisles, staring at this and that until he suddenly came to heaven: The electronics section at the back of the Wal-mart. It was beautiful. And there was a Nintendo DS with his name on it. Zexion darted forward and began to play a demo for a game. It was over much too soon, so he punched the button and began to play it through again.

"You're quite good at that," spoke a quiet female voice.

Zexion turned with a start to see a girl with frizzy brown hair and almost black eyes watching him. She was licking an acid-green lollypop and staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Um… thank you?"  
>She offered him a purple lolly and he took it, not wanting to seem rude. Pocketing the candy, he decided to have it later.<p>

"Do you want a go?" He asked, trying to be polite

"Is it a demo?"

"Yeah."

She seemed to be thinking it over. "I'll switch it to the game if you want me to."  
>He blinked. "You can do that?"<p>

She shrugged. "Uh huh. No big."

"Well then sure." He stood aside.

She fiddled with the buttons for a few seconds, and then stepped back. He took the game in his hands and sure enough, there it was in all its game glory. Zexion stretched his lips into a smile and began to play, marveling at the graphics and the realistic quality of the game. (And what game was it? None of your beeswax! *evil laughter*) ((No, seriously, it's 358/2 days)).

Zexion made it to day 16, and then he actually looked at his watch. (Oh my gosh, Emo kid wears a time piece!) With a sigh, he realized it was probably about time to start looking for everyone. When he turned to ask the strange girl if she wanted to play, she was gone.

Feeling a bit upset; he grabbed his cart and headed for the entrance, completely forgetting that he had a lollypop in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Vixie: Isn't that nice?<p>

You've met me!

Vixie: 5 reviews gets you the next chapter, ok?


	2. Can I sleep with you?

Ok you crazy people.

Vixie: And by 'you crazy people' we mean the readers.

You didn't give me five reviews, but you gave me four. So here's the next chapter.

Vixie: This one is a little longer. No better, but it's longer.

And just as random. So we'll shut up so you can read. =D

* * *

><p>~Can I sleep with you?~<p>

Zexion settled contentedly onto one of the library's many couches. It was Saturday night, and most of the Organization was either playing cards with Luxord, watching TV, or getting it on, which meant that Zexion would most likely have the large, quiet room to himself.

He managed to get halfway through his most recent book before the door banged open and a familiar person with blonde hair launched himself onto Zexion.

"HI ZEXION! I missed you at the store today. Why'd you leave?"

"Hello Demyx. Could you please not always shout when you greet me?" despite his disapproving tone, Zexion was smiling.

Demyx saw that Zexion was smiling and smiled in answer. "Oh Zexy, you know you like it. So where were you?"

"I was scouting around playing video games. You know, avoiding you guys and the strange mishaps that seem to befall me when I'm around you."  
>"We apologized for dropping you into the ball pit; how long are you going to hold that against us?"<p>

"What about the time you all got light sabers and chased me through the store?"

Demyx was silent. Zexion raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"But that time was really funny Zexy, and you know it."

"What was funny was when you guys got kicked out and had no hairspray for a week."

Demyx screamed in agony. "That was the most HORRIBLE experience of my life!"

"But I thought your hair fell naturally into a mullet?" Zexion asked it too innocently.

Demyx swatted him gently. "It does. But sometimes it needs a little help defying gravity, you know that."

"Yes, yes I do."

They sat in companionable silence for awhile, both thinking. Then Demyx stretched and Zexion sat up a little straighter.

"I was actually wondering… if I could maybe sleep in your room tonight?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Well… I MAY have accidentally pissed off Larxene and I MAY have let it slip that Xigbar has a pair of her panties…and they MAY both want to kill me." His eyes were so big and innocent that Zexion almost believed that Demyx hadn't done either of those things.

"So basically you need a place to hide all night."

Demyx nodded enthusiastically. Zexion sighed. "I suppose you may if you promise not to hog all my blankets."

"I promise!"

"And not to choke me to death."

"Promise!"  
>"And also…" Zexion's cheeks turned a bit pink. "No, never mind."<p>

Demyx tilted his head. "What?"

"No, it's nothing."

Demyx stuck his face in the smaller boy's face. "Wh-at?" he stretched the word into two syllables.

"Really, it's nothing."  
>"Don't make me kiss you, Zexy."<p>

"Dem, you wouldn't d—"

Yes he would. He would lean forward and press those perfect lips of his against Zexion's. Demyx would run his tongue along Zexion's lower lip, simply _begging_ to be allowed in. Zexion would, of course, allow it.

By then, Zexion would be giddy enough to say, "You have to wear those Hello Kitty pajamas Saix got you last month."

Demyx' face turned red. "How do you KNOW about those?"  
>"I helped him pick them out."<p>

Demyx's eyes narrowed and Zexion squirmed uncomfortably. But then the blonde's face lit up and he smiled.

"Ok fine."

It seemed much too easy, but Zexion would take what he could get.

"But the next time you want to sleep with _me,_ _my_ conditions are going to be a million times worse."

Zexion settled back with his book. "We'll see, we'll see."

* * *

><p>Reviews are much loved!<p>

Vixie: We aren't updating until we have more. ;)


	3. Of toothpaste and Pajamas

Hi again all!

Vixie: I own Kingdom Hearts.

No you don't.

Vixie: I amend that statement. I own Riku's body.

No you don't.

Vixie: You just never let me have any fun do you?

No. I hate this chapter peeps. It didn't turn out right but it fits with the story.

Vixie: Amend, she hates some of this chapter. But that's no reason for you not to read it. So I'll shut her up if you go read the fluff.

* * *

><p>~Of toothpaste and pajamas~<p>

There was no need to be nervous. It was just Dem coming over to sleep like he did practically everyday -night- of his life. But even so, Zexion's heart was fluttering in his chest like a nervous butterfly. Zexion made sure his bed was impeccably made, that the pillows were fluffed, that the nightlight was plugged in and ready to go…

There was a funny story behind the nightlight, a story that no one else knew. Well, Demyx knew, of course, he had to know. Zexion felt his cheeks turn a little pink at the memory…

The hallway was as pitch black as… well, as night. Zexion stood at one end of the corridor, staring into the stillness. Something was lurking down there. Something unfriendly. But his room was down at the other end, and he didn't want to have to take a super-long detour just so he could fall into bed. Bracing himself, he took a deep breath and started in.

_As the corridor grew steadily darker, he became more and more terrified. His skin began to crawl, and sweat pooled at the small of his back. At last he stopped moving, petrified from head to toe, unable and unwilling to continue._

_He sniffed. Nothing. No smell. Not a hint of anything. Just darkness pressing in on every side. Pressing and pressing and overpowering him until he shrunk into a ball and began to cry._

_He sat out in the hallway for a long time, crying softly. The darkness seemed to be whispering, seemed to be moving. And something inside it was happy, coming towards him. He thought he could see a face, two eyes and a gaping mouth. He sniffed. His nose was stuffed up and he couldn't smell a thing. The mouth opened wide, ready to swallow him. He stared at it, unable to blink, to close his eyes._

_He thought he could feel teeth, and began to cry all the more fiercely, pushing and slapping at something that may or may not have existed. It seemed to laugh, rearing its ugly head back for one last crunch…_

_When all of a sudden…_

_"Zexion?"_

_A voice! But the thing was still here. He cried out, and was suddenly wrapped up in a pair of arms he recognized, even if he couldn't smell whom they belonged to._

_"What are you doing over here? You shouldn't be in this hallway. Superior said it's only for him."_

_Zexion buried his head into the fabric of Demyx's coat. He was shaking hard and he couldn't stop, no matter how much he reasoned to himself that he was safe now._

_"Zexion?" Quietly, worriedly._

_"I'm scared."_

_"Don't worry, I've got you." Soothingly. Softly._

_Demyx carried him all the way to his room, bathed him, and changed him into soft pajamas. He was still so frightened that he forgot to be embarrassed. Then Demyx had climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller nobody. Even so…_

_"It's too dark." Zexion's voice was pitiful._

_"Hang on."_

_Alone. Not even for a minute, but it still felt like an eternity. Then a soft yellow glow filled the room and Demyx snuggled up to him again, holding him close. Zexion drifted off to sleep feeling warm and… happy._

The memory was a fond one, one of the few he had. And even now, after months and months, he still had the memory… and the nightlight.

"I'm here!" Demyx sang as he bounced into the room. Even though he wasn't that far away, he had brought an 'overnight' bag. He shut the door and bounded over to Zexion's bed, flopping down on top of it and messing up the careful job Zexion had done making it up. The blue-haired boy had to smile, Demyx just looked _so_ cute.

"Didn't I say you had to put on a certain pair of pajamas?" he teased.

"Yes. But I want you to wear a certain pair too."

Zexion was confused. "Why?"

"Because you'll look cute in them, of course!"

"Well… I suppose…"

"Yay!" Demyx dove into his bag.

The pajamas he pulled out were sky-blue and covered in little white clouds. Zexion felt his cheeks turn pink and he found something interesting to look at on the carpet. Then Demyx's nose was in his face and the next thing he knew, he was being kissed very, very softly.

"Will you wear them Zexy?"

"Yes…" Demyx could always convince him.

They changed into their respective sets of pajamas before dropping onto the bed again. Zexion's pajamas consisted of pants and a long sleeved shirt. Demyx's were a tank top and short shorts with little Hello Kitty heads all over them. Plus, both the top and the bottoms were pink.

"I think you look lovely," Zexion giggled.

"Shut up Zexy. Why did you pick them out for me again?"

"Because they just screamed Demyx."

"Liar."

"No really. I think pink is your co—"

He didn't get any further because Demyx hit him in the head with a pillow. Thus followed a raging pillow fight that had them both laughing until they were breathless.

"Ok, let's go brush our teeth and then we can go to bed," Zexion tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yes _mom,_" Demyx giggled.

"Oh shut up."

The bathroom was empty and they _would_ have been in and out fast if it wasn't for the fact that Demyx tried to get away without really brushing his teeth. Zexion had to hold his hand so he wouldn't just run away, and even then it was a pain to get the taller boy to actually brush his teeth.

But when their breaths were minty fresh, the door closed, the lights off, and the nightlight glowing brightly in the soft darkness, the two snuggled close together, breathing in the air of a friendly night. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion, and they both passed out into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Vixie: Awwwwwwwww, that was so very sweet!<p>

Of course! For them, there's nothing better. =D

Vixie: Speaking of which, if you read all that and liked it, could you leave a review? Please?

Review? Where? *holds up pan of brownies* You can have one if you review. 3


	4. The Lolly resurfaces

Hi everybody!

Vixie: We're back!

I have a really short chapter for you this time!

* * *

><p>~The lollypop resurfaces~<p>

Peaceful days passed… until it was shopping time again. Demyx couldn't understand why Zexion wouldn't stay with the rest of them. He made it his solemn duty to force Zexion to stay… until he got distracted by a bubble display. Zexion slipped away, content to get his shopping done far away from the rest of the group.

So, as luck would have it, he was back in the electronics department, playing a PS2 game when that voice spoke to him again.

"I see you didn't eat my lollypop. And here I was, hoping that you had."

Zexion jumped a bit, but smiled when he saw her. "Hello. I was jut wondering what you were up to."  
>Today her lollypop was glitzy silver. Her tongue was the same color. She stuck it out at him while she took away his controller, mashing a few buttons until it offered her the start screen. He gladly took the controller back and began to play.<p>

"So if you aren't going to eat my lollypop, can I have it back?"

"Sure. Just reach into my pocket and grab it on out."

He felt her hand poke around in there, and then she withdrew the pop. "Huh. It changed color."

Zexion paused the game and looked. Sure enough, the pop was now bright blue, and pulsing slightly.

"I think you should suck on it. Might help you win the game." Her eyes bored into him.

"Well… I guess…" he unwrapped the package and stuck it in his mouth.

Zexion knew that you shouldn't accept candy from strangers, but how bad could she be? Plus, the lolly tasted like vanilla and ice cream, sun and play. Like Demyx, if that made any sense.

So when his world went black, he wasn't entirely sure whose fault it was.

* * *

><p>Vixie: Tiny.<p>

I'm sorry you guys, the next chapter is a lot longer.

Vixie: With a few reviews we can update once again.


	5. Sorceress?

Vixie: Omg, can it really be?

It can and it is! We are finally uploading chapter five!

Vixie: Hallelujah! *throws cookies at the general public*

Now read, read!

* * *

><p>~Sorceress?~<p>

When Zexion awoke, he felt fuzzy. He tried to move, but he was wrapped up tightly in some kind of soft material. That sort of explained the fuzzy feeling. Someone was talking to someone else, real soft-like, a muted whisper. Zexion opened his eyes wide and looked around.

He was wrapped up in a pink blanket in the center of a bed. He was very warm, so warm it was uncomfortable, and he wasn't wearing anything. Wanting to protest this, he opened his mouth… and discovered that something was very, very wrong.

"Goo!" What the fudge-muffins?

"Oh jeeze, he's awake."

The girl who had given him the lollypop came into view, followed by a girl with big blue eyes. She had brown hair also, but it was more wavy than frizzy. They both took long looks at him, and then giggled.

"He's so adorable! Oh, what's his name?" Asked the girl with the wavy hair.

"I don't actually know…"

"Megan, you fail at life."

"I know, I know. I just hope that Vixie can sort it all out."

"You know that she won't be able to, or that if she can, she won't out of spite."

"Mmmmm..."

Zexion wasn't sure what to think of this conversation. He was still trying to figure out what had happened to his mouth. He ran his tongue around his mouth and counted… eight teeth. Ok, how the heck had that happened? HOW? He wanted an explanation. But before he could ask for one…

"Where'd you get the kid? Don't tell me you were sneaking around the pre-school and actually managed to snatch one this time!" A silver haired girl with big silver eyes came dancing into the room. She was so graceful; anyway, that that's what it looked like.

"No. I gave him a lollipop and he turned into this. Why?" Megan batted her eyelids. "You weren't going through my candy stash again were you?"

"No…"

"LIAR!"

Megan launched herself at Vixie and there probably would have been a catfight, but the last girl calmly caught the two by their collars and bopped their heads together.

"Megan, who was he with?"

"Nobody…"

"How could that be? Who leaves a teenager alone?" Vixie asked.

"We're not dignifying that with a response," Nicole replied calmly. "Now think. Was there anything at all that might ring a bell?"

"No…"

All three of them turned to stare at him. He looked back steadily, not sure what was going to happen now. They bent their heads together and began to talk in low tones, so Zexion began to take better stock of his surroundings.

The room was wide open, the bed situated in the center in front of a roaring fireplace. There was a night table on one side and a wardrobe on the other, pressed against the wall. Other than that, the room was bare. Maybe it was a guest room or something that didn't get used very often.

"Well, we can't just sit here doing nothing, so I suggest we all get something to eat, and then Megan can work her magic while I go shopping for our new arrival!" Vixie's eyes were dancing.

"I shudder with fear. Do we have an old shirt or something that he can wear in the meantime? I feel guilty just leaving him in pink blanket," Nicole giggled.

"Um, I may have one…" Megan went off to see if she could locate a shirt.

Vixie dropped to her knees and put her face close to Zexion's. "What secrets are hidden in that adorable head of yours…?" She murmured.

Zexion chose that exact moment to sneeze, and Nicole burst into gales of laughter.

"Oh, Vix, you're scaring the baby!" Nicole cooed, leaning over and scooping him up.

Zexion scrunched up his face, offended at being called a 'baby'. But as Nicole cradled him tenderly against her, a strange feeling went through him. It was a warm feeling, and it spread from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It tingled and he felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. Vixie noticed and smirked.

"I think that baby is perverted."

"Oh shut up Vixie."

"I found a shirt! Do you think it will be too big?" Megan returned then.

Vixie leaped up. "Nope. I'm off to the store for our little guest." Her smile widened and Zexion shivered. "Catch you all later!" she skipped out the door.

Nicole and Megan stared after her, shaking their heads.

"Here, I'll dress him and you can go start dinner," Nicole suggested.

"Ok… but now I'm worried about Vixie's shopping trip…"

* * *

><p>Vixie: Eh? Eh? I've finally been introduced! It can only go up from here!<p>

The next chapter is so awesome it's not even funny. =3

Vixie: Oh? Why?

Because it features-

Vixie: Don't tell them you idiot!

Ok, ok! *gasps for breath* If you review I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
